Strykia, Artur
Artur Strykia was the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth during the end of the Old Republic and to the end of the Clone Wars. Artur was the husband of Marissa Strykia and the father of Dontaine, Draygan, Graydon, Allyson, and Arina Strykia. Viewed as the eternal optimist, Artur was a strong backer of the Republic and the Jedi Order, along with strengthening the relationship between the aforementioned and the Commonwealth. This caused him to have many political rivalries among the nobles of the Landsting. Artur was said to be a fair, but stern, ruler of the Commonwealth, yet very sympathetic to those in need and peril. Artur was slain by his eldest son, Dontaine during the start of Order 66 and the Antrixian Purge, at the conclusion of the Clone Wars. His legacy continued on through his other four children during the Galactic Civil War and following the liberation of the Commonwealth from Imperial forces. History Early Life Later Life Appearance and Personality Artur was just entering his forties at the time of his death. He had a strong jaw line, dark hair and brown eyes with the red, Antrixian glow. His son, Dontaine, took after Artur in looks. His closely-trimmed beard was beginning to grey, making him look older than his years. Among his enemies, Artur had the reputation of having cold eyes. Those that were his friends or knew him best knew that he was warm-hearted and very compassionate and that his eyes could be soft and caring. Artur was fiercely protective of his family, friends, and brethren from Landris. RPG D6 Stats (Artur’s stats reflect their level at the time of his death.) Type: Antrixian High Lord DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 8D, Thrown Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 5D, Bureacracy 7D+2, Languages 5D+2, Scholar: Antrixian Commonwealth 7D, Scholar: Jinsai Lore 7D+1, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 5D, Capital Ship Piloting 5D+1, Communications 4D+1, Sensors 6D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 8D, Persuasion 6D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 7D+1, Running 5D+1 TECHNICAL 2D First Aid 4D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 24 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family